Hasta qué la muerte nos separe no por toda la eternidad
by Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki
Summary: De resumen no se me ocurre ninguno porque cada capitulo va a ser una historia diferente
1. Chapter 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 1 la princesa Maya

Lo bueno de escribir es que podemos hacer con los protagonistas o todos los personajes lo que se nos antoje, desde tiernos y amables, hasta malos o tontos, o historias de brujos o caballeros con dragones.

Con la imaginación podemos hacer lo que sea… aunque a mí últimamente no se me ha ocurrido nada.

Pero tengo dos ideas, una de cómo se pueden conocer nuestros protagonistas, y otra que nos platicó un excompañero de mi clase de computación que estaba por casarse. Hace como 16 años cuando tomé un curso de computación.

Hoy es 2 de abril de 2014.

Para no enredarme con tantos nombres, nuestros protagonistas se Llamaran Sakura y Syaoran y nombres de nuestra serie preferida, empecemos:

Hace muchos años, en una tribu Maya nacía una princesa por todos esperada.

Todos la trataban con amor y respeto, sus cuidados eran ilimitados porque esta princesa de nombre Sakura estaba destinada a un evento muy importante.

Sakura tenía amigas, a su alrededor veía a mucha gente, pero a todos los hombre que vivían en su tribu, con ninguno podía tratar, solo con su padre, y en contadas ocasiones.

¿No entendía por qué esta distinción?

Pero cómo veía que su mamá la quería mucho y hacia o le daba todo lo que estuviera en su mano para hacerla feliz no decía nada.

Lo que si le extrañaba era que en varias ocasiones escuchaba a su madre llorar

En algunas ocasiones la calmaba su esposo, en otras sus sirvientas o la gente que estuviera alrededor de su madre.

Y algunas veces escuchaba decir a su madre

¿Por qué Sakura?

A lo que todos contestaban

Porque es la princesa

Pero no escuchaba nada más

Sakura se extrañaba y cuando llegaba a preguntar siempre le decían lo mismo:

Es que usted es una persona muy especial, elegida por los Dioses.

Pero no le decían nada más.

Entonces se acostumbró a escuchar el llanto de su madre, y dejo de preguntar.

Era una niña muy feliz, pero cómo toda niña crece y se convierte en mujer

Y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y tuvo la primera prueba de dejar su niñez…

En la próxima Luna Nueva que hubo le informaron que era hora de cumplir con su misión

Sakura no entendía su misión, ella pensaba que a lo mejor la iban a casar con algún príncipe de alguna otra tribu por eso nunca le habían permitido tratar con hombres

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa o más bien su asombro

Durante toda su vida cada mes era llevada a los cenotes en donde los sacerdotes hacían oración.

Ella solo permanecía de pie sin moverse.

Así había sido durante toda su vida, una vez al mes, era llevada a los cenotes, veía que los sacerdotes hacían oración, había bailes, todos se hincaban, hacían que ella se asomara al cenote, ella lo veía y después de un ratito se enderezaba y todos regresaban a la aldea.

Cuando era una bebe, al principio le daba miedo hacer eso.

Pero fue creciendo y solo cuando la llevaban era escoltada por hombres guardianes y sacerdotes.

Un cenote es un gran hoyo en el que sus paredes están cubiertas por plantas, y al final hay agua…

Nunca se había metido en ella, solo veía que había agua en el fondo, aunque estaba muy profundo.

En las noches sobre todo de luna nueva que bueno no se ve la luna, y el cielo esta negro, los cenotes se ven muy feos.

Pero como cada mes hacían lo mismo no veía nada malo en eso, ni nada espeluznante, eran sus costumbres.

Así que este mes no vio nada fuera de lo normal.

Los sacerdotes la ayudaban a subirse a una plataforma, y la ayudaban para asomarse para ver el fondo del cenote.

Y cómo todos los meses, de toda su vida, acepto la ayuda para subirse a la plataforma, pero en el momento que sintió que la iban a agarrar de la cintura para ayudarla a asomarse al cenote… en esta ocasión no fue agarrada sino aventada al cenote

Y desde luego, por más que gritaba para tratar de detener su caída, por más que grito al momento de caer en el agua, que desde luego no sabía qué hacer, nunca le enseñaron a nadar… eso era cosa de algunos hombres, pero a las mujeres no se les enseñaba a nadar.

Y aunque hubiera aprendido… no se veía alguna salida, había plantas pero si ella trataba de agarrarse de alguna, estas se desprendían de las paredes.

Un final horrible para una princesa… morir ahogada en un cenote…

Ella gritaba, pataleaba, pero no lograba nada más que tragar agua…

Escuchaba llanto de algunas personas, seguro su madre llorando, pero la mayoría solo oraba por el sacrificio que estaban haciendo.

Por su sacrificio

Por más que lucho… no pudo hacer nada y por fin se dejó ahogar y se hundió en las profundidades del cenote

Fin del primar capitulo

Fin

2 de abril de 2014


	2. Chapter Italia 1

Hasta qué la muerte nos separe

No… es por toda la eternidad

Por Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Capítulo 2-2-1 Italia

Hace muchos, muchos años… muchísimos años… cómo 2000, por el año 70 de nuestra era, en un pueblo al sur de Italia conocida como Pompeya, en la región conocida cómo el Vesubio, vivía un joven muy apuesto, su familia era una familia de agricultores, eran propietarios de muchas tierras de los alrededores del pueblo, y cómo ya este joven tenía 15 años para aquella época ya estaba en edad de casarse.

Sus padres, ya le habían mandado construir un pequeño departamento en su casa, a decir verdad la casa de los señores ya era de varios pisos.

Con forme se iban casando los hijos y las hijas, se hacían departamentos arriba de la casa principal, o sea la casa contaba con un enorme cuarto donde tenían cojines en donde sentarse mesa para comer, y una zona donde se cocinaba, y 5 recamaras, en una sola planta y conforme iba a llegar alguno de sus hijos o hijas a la edad de casarse los señores iban haciendo un departamento en la parte superior para que así sus hijos o hijas siguieran viviendo con ellos, juntos pero no revueltos.

En los pisos de arriba se iban haciendo dos departamentos por piso, y cómo en aquel entonces las familias eran numerosas ellos eran diez hijos.

Y bueno él en particular era el menor de todos los hermanos, y sus papás le habían ofrecido que él se quedara con la casa principal y ellos pasarse al pequeño departamento que habían diseñado con dos de las recamaras de la casa principal.

O sea el pequeño departamento que él pensó que iba a ser para él se lo iban a quedar sus papás y a él le dejaban la casa principal para llenarla de niños… de sus hijos.

O sea ya estaba todo casi listo para cuando se casara.

Solo que existía un pequeño problema.

Y era que no tenía novia.

Las mujeres del pueblo cualquiera de ellas hubiera dado lo que fuera para ser su novia aunque no abundaban las jóvenes casaderas, y con gran facilidad se le insinuaban, y eso a él no le gustaba nada, su esposa tenía que ser alguien muy especial, pero el tiempo se le estaba acabando sí para sus 17 años no había elegido esposa tendría que casarse cómo algunos de sus hermanos, con esposas y esposos escogidos por sus padres.

Y bueno la elección de sus padres era la joven Meiling… aunque ahora esa elección ya no estaba disponible por culpa de ella misma.

Y todo por querer atraparlo.

Meiling era una joven que vivía en el pueblo, eran los vecinos de enfrente de su casa y hacia todo para que Syaoran se fijara en ella y le pidiera que fuera su esposa.

Pero a pesar que era una joven muy bella, que prácticamente creció con él, o sea que si no se cuidaba para la edad que tenia se podía quedar solterona, pero ella estaba encaprichada con Syaoran y hacia todo lo posible por atraparlo.

Y eso a él le molestaba mucho.

Un día Meiling se enteró que Syaoran se iba a ir de viaje en busca de una esposa y sintió que si no hacía algo pronto lo iba a perder y lo quiso comprometer preparándole una trampa para decir que Syaoran la había comprometido y así obligarlo a casarse con ella.

También había un joven que estaba enamorado de Meiling, Touya, también vecino pues vivía al lado de Meiling y casi enfrente de su casa, amigo de Syaoran y compañero de siempre de escuela, y a pesar que Syaoran siempre los trataba muy bien a los dos, Touya le decía que estaba enamorado de Meiling y Syaoran le decía a Meiling que le hiciera caso.

Ella estaba encaprichada con Syaoran y podían conocer a todos los hombres del planeta plano conocido hasta ese momento, pero nadie se comparaba con su amado Syaoran.

Muchas veces Syaoran los quiso emparejar, pero cuando hacían algunas actividades juntas Meiling y Touya, ella siempre le decía que lo hacía con él porque Syaoran se lo pedía, es más que sentía lastima por él… pero que Touya le causaba repulsión.

Y cuando Touya le platicaba a Syaoran lo que le decía Meiling, desde luego que eso enojaba más a Syaoran, y Touya dejo de pretenderla.

Si Touya amaba con locura a Meiling y haría todo lo que ella quisiera, pero tenía sus límites y no iba a permitir que Meiling lo despreciara.

Ese día en particular tenían una fiesta en el pueblo, y cómo todo el pueblo iba a estar presente, Meiling pensó en éste es el mejor momento para atraparlo

"Al anochecer todos van a estar muy tomados y yo puedo esperar a Syaoran en un callejón con la ropa rasgada y gritar y decir que Syaoran había abusado de mí"

Y cómo iba a ser su palabra contra la de él… los iban a obligar a casarse, y como ella estaba eternamente enamorada de Syaoran con eso a ella le bastaba para ser feliz y con el tiempo estaba seguro Syaoran también se iba a enamorar de ella.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, todos brindaban, el vino corría a placer, habían puestos con diferentes comidas, también había juegos de habilidades, y competencias, a las cuales les encantaba participar a todos los jóvenes del pueblo.

El alcohol corría por todas partes, su familia tenía un gran puesto con una gran variedad de vinos, con uvas excelentes cultivadas por ellos mismos en sus plantaciones que tenían.

Todo adornado con flores, y lámparas de velas que alumbraban todo el lugar.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo y para un joven de la edad de Syaoran se sentía que podía ganar en cualquier competencia que le pusieran en frente.

Y si para que negarlo, ya había ganado casi todas las carreras y las pruebas que le ponían enfrente, ya llevaba varios premios, y desde luego que toda la familia y amigos le echaban porras.

Todos estaban contentos, con excepción de Meiling que estaba muy nerviosa por temor a que su plan fallara.

En una entrega de uno de los premios Meiling se acercó y le dijo a Syaoran que quería verlo para darle un obsequio que le iba a servir para cuando se marchara en busca de su futura esposa, que lo esperaba a las nueve de la noche al lado de la tienda del pueblo para entregárselo.

Había elegido el lugar a propósito para que cuando gritara la gente llegara pronto y los "atraparan" en lo que estuvieran haciendo.

Y se fue para que nadie la descubriera en lo que iba a hacer y empezar a rasgar su ropa para llevar a cabo su plan, por lo que no supo cómo siguió la fiesta.

Y no supo del accidente que paso.

Unos niños estaban corriendo y se estrellaron con uno de los puestos que cómo piezas de domino se inclinó y se empezó a caer sobre otro y este también se empezó a inclinar para un lado.

Syaoran se interpuso entre los puestos para tratar de impedir que todos los puestos se derrumbaran cómo piezas de domino y si logro detener los puestos, pero muchas cosas cayeron y una gran olla con comida hirviendo le cayó sobre un pie.

No grito, soporto todo el peso de los dos puestos, más lo que tenía en el pie que le estaba quemando, pero sentía que si se movía iba a haber más daños.

Todos empezaron a ayudar a recoger todo y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando por fin le quitaron todo y se dieron cuenta que tenía su pie atrapado por una olla de comida caliente, y cuando se la quitaron se dieron cuenta que no podía pisar del ardor que tenía.

Desde luego el escándalo y la angustia de todos y lo llevaron con un curandero del lugar, y a pesar que tenía puestas sus sandalias, tenía una gran quemada en el pie del guiso que le cayó, y desde luego lo llevaron a su casa y sus padres y familiares le empezaron a poner hiervas que les había dado el curandero para tratar de calmar el ardor que tenía Syaoran por la quemada.

Y cuando Syaoran por fin se quedó en calma en su cama medio adormilado por todo lo que le dieron ya eran las 9 y media de la noche y Meiling lo esperaba a las nueve de la noche, seguro iba a estar muy enojada por toda la espera que ya había pasado, pero no podía ir a verla, ni modo al otro día le iba a tener que explicar que le paso.

De repente vio que Touya entro para ver cómo estaba y pensó en pedirle de favor que fuera a verla y le explicara el problema que había tenido y que le diera a Touya lo que le iba a dar a Syaoran.

Touya no vio ningún problema y cómo se trataba de Meiling no dudo en ayudar a su amigo.

Meiling estaba que echaba chispas del coraje que estaba haciendo, por la fiesta del pueblo no habían cerrado la tienda ya, pero seguro que no tardarían en cerrar y ya cerrada no tendría a gente que le sirviera de testigo para su plan.

¿Por qué se estaba tardando tanto Syaoran?

Y ni hablar ya tenía la ropa destrozada como para salir de su escondite y que cualquiera la viera y preguntara que le había pasado, había mucha gente todavía rondando por todas partes.

Porque no se podía arriesgar y decir que Syaoran la había dejado así, sí sabía a la perfección que él estaba compitiendo en todos los juegos o competencias que estaban haciendo y cualquiera iba a estar de testigo que Syaoran estaba participando en los juegos y que ella estaba mintiendo.

Ni hablar tenía que esperar a que llegara Syaoran

Estaba tan nerviosa que en el momento que vio que alguien se acercaba a donde ella estaba empezó a gritar con desesperación.

Desde luego que eso espanto a Touya y corrió para ver que le estaba pasando a Meiling.

Pero al mismo tiempo gente que estaba afuera de la tienda ya sea platicando o tomándose un trago corrió también a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Meiling en sus nervios y pensando en su última oportunidad para comprometer a Syaoran, jalo de la parte frontal de sus ropas del joven que tenía enfrente y la sostenía tratando de calmarla, para comprometerlo bien y que nadie tuviera dudas de que la había atacado Syaoran para comprometerla.

- Meiling… ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunto Touya al sentir rasgar sus ropas

Meiling se quedó estática al escuchar la voz de Touya ¿Dónde estaba Syaoran?

- Señorita Meiling ¿qué pasa? –pregunto uno de los señores que también corrió al oír los gritos

- La ha mancillado –grito una señora que también se acerco

- La ha comprometido –grito alguien más

- No es lo que parece –grito Meiling quien estaba despeinada con la ropa rasgada y frente a Touya quien la sostenía en brazos y tenía también la ropa de enfrente rasgada

- Esto no se va a quedar así… se tiene que casar con ella joven Touya… sabíamos que estaba enamorada de la señorita Meiling pero llegar a comprometerla de esta forma solo para casarse con ella es el colmo

- No es lo que ustedes creen –insistía Meiling

- No te preocupes preciosa… ven con nosotros… todo esto se va a arreglar –alguien más separándola de los brazos de Touya

- Joven se va a tener que casar con ella, no queremos escándalos en el pueblo

- Si… me caso con ella –contesto Touya sorprendido

Sin creer lo que estaba pasando… o sea que Meiling pensaba comprometer a Syaoran para que los encontraran a ellos pero por el accidente que tuvo Syaoran lo mando a él y bueno sus sueños de años se le iban a hacer realidad.

Desde luego Meiling estaba desesperada al darse cuenta que su plan había funcionado demasiado bien… solo que era el hombre equivocado.

- ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Dónde está Syaoran? –gritaba Meiling

- No se enteró señorita… hubo un accidente y el joven Syaoran nos ayudó pero se quemó un pie… ahorita mismo está en su casa descansando… yo fui uno de los que ayudo a llevarlo con el curandero y después a su casa… no puede pisar… lo dejamos descansando en su casa –dijo uno de los señores

- Hay que problemas… y ahora esto… yo pensé que el joven Touya estaba ayudando a su amigo… nunca nos imaginamos que con todo este problema se aprovechara y abusara de su amiga –dijo otra señora

- No te preocupes… mañana mismo se casan estos jóvenes… no podemos permitir el escandalo

- Pero… es que no pasó nada… estaba jugando –Lloraba Meiling al ver que su futuro ahora se le estaba yendo de las manos

- Lo que acaba de pasar señorita es algo muy grabe… es más… el juez estaba ayudando a recoger los puestos… que los casen de una vez –dijo otra persona

- ¿Quuuuuééééé? –gritaron los dos

- Es verdad… hay que casarlos de inmediato… pónganle una toga a la señorita para que no se vea lo que le hicieron… y a usted joven otro pero hay que casarlos de inmediato

- Si… hay que casarlos –dijo alguien más

- Voy a buscar al juez para que los casen de una vez… todos nosotros somos testigos de lo que le hizo a la señorita

Si… todavía hay mucha gente de la fiesta del pueblo para que todos sean testigos de la boda

Y por más que Meiling alegaba… no le quedo más opción que casarse con Touya

Eso sí… desde el principio Touya puso las reglas porque sabía que a Meiling le gustaba despreciarlo

- Bueno Meiling… ya que eres mi esposa… vamos a poner las reglas para llevarnos bien –Touya

- ¿Nosotroooosss? –grito Meiling

- Nosotros –dijo Touya

- Esta me la vas a pagar –dijo Meiling

- Ahora resulta… y todo por querer ayudar a Syaoran que efectivamente está muy mal en cama –dijo Touya

- ¿En verdad está muy mal? –Meiling

- Si… te lo dijeron… y que bueno que no acudió a tu cita porque efectivamente lo hubieras comprometido, lo malo que cómo es tan formal me mando para remplazarlo… tu sabes que siempre me has gustado… pero no me gustó nada la forma en que me obligaste a casar –Touya

- ¿Yooooo? ¿obligarte a ti a casarte?… estás loco… yo nunca me quise casar con tigo –Meiling

- Eso ya lo sé… pero por querer engañar a una buena persona… mira en lo que terminamos… ya eres mi esposa y no pienso que me hagas quedar en ridículo –dijo Touya

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer? –Meiling

- Ven con migo –la jalo Touya dirigiéndose a una casa

Al igual que con Syaoran, los papás de Touya ya le habían preparado un departamento en donde viviría Touya en cuanto se casara, aunque nunca se imaginaron que su hijo se casara así, en medio de un escándalo, pero bueno.

Meiling pensó que la llevaba a la que iba a ser su departamento de casados, ya mañana tendría tiempo para recoger sus cosas, ya tenía casi todo preparado para irse a casa de Syaoran y cómo eran vecino de Syaoran, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio que se dirigían a casa de Syaoran

- ¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto Meiling casi frenando el paso

- A enseñarle a Syaoran el regalo que le tenías –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling y entraron a la casa de Syaoran

- No te atrevas –dijo Meiling parándose antes de cruzar la puerta de la casa

- Sabes… en unos días teníamos planeado los dos irnos de viaje a buscar esposas… le voy a enseñar que ya me resolviste mi problema –dijo Touya

- No seas mentiroso… yo siempre te he gustado –dijo Meiling

- Me gustas… no lo puedo negar… pero de eso a quererte cómo esposa hay una gran diferencia –dijo Touya

- ¿QQQQQuuuuééééé? –grito Meiling

- Dime ¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio le gusta casarse con mujeres que tratan de engañar a los hombres para casarse con ellos? ¿y quién me garantiza que no has estado con algún otro hombre? Por lo menos sé que no fue Syaoran –Touya

- ¿Eso crees? –Pregunto Meiling para tratar de engañar a Touya

- Sí… eso es seguro porque la trampa que planeaste era para Syaoran… nunca te imaginaste que acudiría yo… y por cierto tuviste suerte… cualquier otro amigo de Syaoran que hubiera venido en lugar de Syaoran no hubieran aceptado casarse con tigo y tu quedarías manchada –dijo Touya

Tocando la puerta mientras Meiling se ponía blanca cómo el papel… nunca había pensado en esa posibilidad

- Buenas noches joven Touya… no puedo creer lo que nos acaban de decir… –no termino de hablar la mamá de Syaoran al ver a Meiling atrás de Touya

- Qué me han casado… si créalo… y si hubiera ido Syaoran… él sería el casado… por cierto ¿cómo sigue Syaoran? –dijo Touya

- Pasen… está bien… aunque fastidiado por las molestias –contesto la mamá de Syaoran dejándolos pasar

- Vamos a verlo –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling

- Con permiso –dijo Meiling toda apenada con la cabeza inclinada viendo el piso siendo jalada por Touya

Touya llego a la recámara de Syaoran y toco la puerta y hasta que contesto Syaoran abrió

- De cuando acá tocas la puerta –dijo Syaoran cuando Touya abrió la puerta y asomo la cabeza

- ¿Estas visible? –pregunto Touya

- Hay amigo… que tonterías dices –Syaoran

- Te vengo a avisar que me tuve que quedar con el regalo que te tenia Meiling –dijo Touya

- ¿Te tuviste que quedar con el regalo que Meiling me iba a dar? –pregunto Syaoran

- Sí –y jalo a Meiling para meterla al cuarto

- Por favor mi amor perdóname… yo no me quería casar con Touya… el me obligo –decía Meiling entre lagrimas

- ¿Cómo qué se casarón? –pregunto Syaoran sorprendidísimo

- Qué el regalo que te tenía preparada tu amiga era el decir que la habías mancillado y así obligarte a casar con ella aunque cómo yo fui el que acudí fue a mí a quien obligaron a casarse –dijo Touya levantando la toga de Meiling para que viera como tenía su ropa

Syaoran se puso blanco al ver de la trampa que se libró, nunca pensó que Meiling haría algo así.

Aunque por otro lado habían obligado a casarse a su mejor amigo.

- ¿Y nuestros planes? –pregunto Syaoran

- Te voy a acompañar… muy deseoso de estar con mi esposa no estoy… ya no puedo buscar esposa… ya tengo una, pero ve tú a saber con cuantos ha estado, y de quien será el hijo que seguro espera –dijo Touya

- No estoy esperando ningún hijo… y no he estado con nadie –grito Meiling enojada

- ¿Y entonces para qué hiciste todo esto? –pregunto Touya

- Porque amo desesperadamente a Syaoran… y no quiero que se case con nadie más que con migo –dijo Meiling llorando

- Meiling… ya sabes que yo no estoy enamorado de ti… eres una gran amiga… pero nunca te querré para hacerte mi esposa… y tuviste suerte que Touya acepto casarse con tigo… y quitar la mancha que te hiciste, porque yo no habría aceptado casarme con tigo –dijo Syaoran

- ¿Qué? –dijo Meiling sorprendida

- Todos en el pueblo saben que me voy del pueblo para buscar esposa por qué no me quiero casar con tigo… o sea que si a mí me hubieras hecho este teatro simplemente nadie te hubiera creído porque todos saben que quieres que a fuerza me case con tigo y que eres capaz de hacer cualquier locura para tratar de atraparme… pero lo siento… con migo no hubiera funcionado tu plan –dijo Syaoran

Meiling se puso de nuevo muy pálida ¿Qué había hecho?

- Bueno amigo… te dejo… descansa –Dijo Touya jalando a Meiling para sacarla de la recamara

- Lo siento mucho amigo… no era mi intención hacerte esto… no me imagine –dijo Syaoran

- Ni nadie… pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Por lo menos yo ya no tengo que buscar esposa –dijo Touya cerrando la puerta

Ya en su casa los papás de Touya lo esperaban

- Hijo… nunca me imaginé que abusaras de una mujer –dijo muy serio el papá de Touya

- Había varias jovencitas que hubieran estado muy felices de casarse con tigo –dijo su mamá

- Lo se mamá y aunque no lo crean… fue una trampa que preparo Meiling para casarse con Syaoran y fui yo el que cayo –dijo Touya muy serio

- ¿Enserio? –preguntaron los dos viendo a Meiling

- Lo siento –solo dijo Meiling agachando la cabeza, que tontería había hecho

- Tu departamento ya lo terminamos de arreglar… aunque solo hay una cama –dijo su papá

- Que ella se duerma en la cama… yo me quedo aquí en la casa –dijo Touya

- ¿Cómo? –pregunto Meiling

- Que tú vas a tener el hogar que querías… y en esa hogar no estaba yo –dijo Touya jalando a Meiling para llevarla al departamento

El departamento estaba bonito, muy amplio, con tres recamaras, una zona de cojines una mesa y zona para cocinar y un cuarto de aseo, para los antiguos italianos la limpieza era muy importante y tenían agua cerca de sus casas y esa zona en particular tenia aguas termales, nadie sabía de dónde provenía esas aguas calientes o por qué, pero toda la región tenia aguas termales.

Touya le explicó más o menos donde estaba todo y le dijo:

- Cuando salga pasas esta trabe por la puerta para que nadie entre… descansa –y dicho esto

Touya salió rumbo a la casa de sus padres donde iba a seguir viviendo hasta irse de viaje con Syaoran

Meiling al otro día se despertó muy temprano, casi no había dormido, bajo a la casa de sus suegros donde se encontró con Touya que ya se estaba preparando para irse

- Buenos días –saludo Meiling

- Buenos días –contesto Touya agarrando su almuerza para irse al campo a revisar los cultivos

- ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto Meiling

- ¿A trabajar? –contesto Touya

- ¿Trabajas? –pregunto Meiling

- Hay… no sabes nada de mi –dijo Touya dándole un beso a su madre y saliendo con su padre para ir al campo

- Buenos días –repitió Meiling a su suegra

- Buenos días… aquí tienes tu desayuno –dijo está muy seria pues estaba enojada de que había engañado a su hijo

- Gracias… terminando voy a ir por mis cosas –dijo Meiling

- No te vayas a tardar… hay que ir a hacer las compras para la comida –dijo la señora

- No me tardo –dijo Meiling comiendo todo lo más rápido que pudo y recogiendo sus cosas

Pero cuando llego a su casa cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar ya todas sus cosas en la puerta de su casa

- Hola –dijo Meiling abriendo la puerta de su casa y entrando

- Te me largas de aquí –grito su padre al verla

- Pero papá –dijo Meiling viendo a su madre en un rincón llorando amargamente

- Cómo te atreviste a engañar a ese joven así –dijo su padre

- Él abuso de mi –protesto Meiling

- Eso es mentira… yo personalmente estuve ayudando al joven Syaoran con su accidente y Touya todo el tiempo estuvo con él… o quien crees que lo estaba cargando –grito su padre furiosos

- Pero –Meiling

- Yo vi cuando el joven se dirigió a la tienda y también escuche tus gritos… vi cómo el corrió para ayudarte y también vi a otras personas acercándose a ti… yo mismo corrí para ver que te estaba pasando cuando empecé a escuchar que empezaron a decir que Touya había abusado de ti… y tu dijiste que solo estabas bromeando y que por qué no estaba Syaoran ahí –dijo su padre furiosos gritando cómo nunca antes lo había escuchado gritar Meiling

- Eres una cualquiera… quisiste engañar al joven Syaoran porque de que otra forma hubieras preguntado por él… y pagaste tu broma casándote con Touya, él era un inocente en todo esto… un joven que es una estupenda persona… que hubiera dado yo porque te hubieras casado con él –seguía diciendo el señor

- Ya me case con él –dijo Meiling

- Pero de esa forma no… ¿con qué cara voy a ver ahora a los demás? –grito aún más fuerte su padre

- No te queremos volver a ver por aquí… hasta que hayas logrado ser una buena esposa para el joven Touya –dijo su padre

Su mamá ni siquiera levantaba la cara para verla

- Mamá –dijo Meiling

La señora se puso a llorar más fuerte no comprendía porque Meiling se comportó de esa manera

- Tu madre está muerta de vergüenza… tantas cosas que hemos hecho para tu educación… para que fueras una mujer ejemplar y mira con que nos pagas –volvió a gritar su padre

- Es que yo amo con todo mi corazón a Syaoran y él no me hace caso –grito Meiling desesperada

- Syaoran… Syaoran… Syaoran… cuantas veces te ha dicho que no te quiere… y a la fuerza nada se logra –su padre

(Iba a poner a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran, pero para la época que me refiero ni si quiera existían los zapatos, se usaban guaraches o sandalias, cómo los quieran llamar y eran del mismo modo el pie izquierdo que el derecho no había diferencia entre los guaraches) (Y por cierto, en esa época solo los soldados romanos usaban pantalones cortos para la guerra nadie más, se puede decir que los inventores de los pantalones fueron los italianos)

- Pero Touya que si me quiere me ha dicho que él no se hubiera casado con migo… que solo porque lo obligaron se casó con migo –dijo llorando Meiling

- Y es porque a ningún hombre nos gusta estar con mujeres que nos desprecian o con rogonas como le sucede al joven Syaoran –dijo su padre muy molesto

- Pero –Meiling

- Agarra tus cosas y te me largas… no queremos que sigas manchando el nombre de esta familia –el padre

- No pensé que todo resultaría así –Meiling

- Di que tienes suerte… tienes una casa a donde llegar… porque si el joven Touya te hubiera rechazado… en estos momentos no tendrías a donde ir –dijo el señor muy molesto

- Pero papá –dijo Meiling

- Pero papá nada… te me largas de esta casa en estos momentos… no quiero volver a verte hasta que hayas logrado formar una familia con el joven Touya –dijo furioso su papá

Meiling voltio a ver a su mamá y solo vio cómo se acurruco más en el rincón donde estaba, ya casi no se oían sus sollozos pero sabía que su mamá estaba sufriendo, nunca se imaginó algo así.

Como pudo salió de la casa y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a tanta gente rodeando la casa, por los gritos que estaba dando su padre todo el mundo se enteró… no era que fueran chismosos, lo que pasa es que vivían en un pueblo pequeño, y si alguien tenía un problema, los demás los trataban de ayudar.

Y aunque al principio todos empezaron a salir de sus casas para saber de qué eran esos gritos, nadie se atrevió a acercarse pues todos estaban escuchando lo que estaba diciendo el dueño de la casa.

Meiling los vio a todos y todos se empezaron a dispersar pero no dijeron nada, de repente vio a Syaoran que la estaba observando desde la ventana de su recamara, ella se le quedo viendo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Syaoran solo negó con la cabeza y cerro su ventana.

Meiling se soltó a llorar en silencio, empezó a agarrar sus cosas cómo pudo y se fue a casa de Touya, su suegra la esperaba en la entrada de la casa, quien desde luego había oído todo lo que le grito su papá junto con todos los vecinos, se le quedo viendo y le dijo

- Apúrate… tenemos que ir a comprar las cosas para la comida –la mamá de Touya

Meiling solo afirmo con la cabeza y se fue a su departamento a guardar sus cosas, claro solo las aventó en un rincón, se secó las lágrimas, se sonó la nariz se medió arreglo sus ropas y regreso de inmediato con su suegra.

Su suegra no le dijo nada, solo la miro y salieron a hacer las compras que les faltaban.

Pero por donde fueran todos los volteaban a ver, nadie les decían nada, pero veían con lastima a Meiling y alcanzo a escuchar algunos comentarios cómo:

- ¿Supiste lo que hizo?

- Pobre… no sabe pescar a un marido

- Pobre del joven Touya lo obligaron a casarse con esa arrastrada

- ¿Quizás ya le escribió a la cigüeña? Y la dejaron por eso comprometió al joven Touya

Y demás chismes se escuchaban por todos lados aunque cuando volteaba todos se quedaban callados viéndola

Cuando regresaron la señora se puso a hacer la comida, solo le decía a Meiling lo que necesitaba que picara, pero prácticamente no le hablaba.

Al poco rato que estuvo preparada la comida llegaron Touya y su papá

- Buenas tardes… ¿Cómo están? –pregunto el papá de Touya al entrar

- Dentro de todo el problema que nos metió esta joven bien –dijo la mamá

Desde luego ellos a pesar que no estuvieron cerca de la casa cuando paso el problema pues les fueron a decir lo que había pasado

- Si nos enteramos –dijo Touya viendo a Meiling

- Perdón –dijo muy tímida Meiling

Al rato después de cenar Touya llevo de nuevo a Meiling al departamento, Meiling le pregunto.

- ¿Te vas a quedar con migo? –pregunto Meiling

- No –dijo Touya

- Pero soy tu esposa –dijo Meiling con las lágrimas al borde de salir de sus ojos

- No… a mí no me escogiste para esposo… y cómo dijo tu padre di que tienes un lugar en donde vivir, pero hasta que compruebe que no estas esperando, no te voy a tocar… y eso depende también de tu comportamiento –dijo Touya muy serio

- Pero –Meiling

- Mira… nunca me imaginé verme en esta situación… pero dentro de unos días cuando Syaoran pueda caminar… nos vamos a buscarle esposa… vamos a tardar algunos meses en regresar… si para cuando regresemos no estas panzona entonces veremos… y si lo estas… no te preocupes… yo registro al niño como mío pero hasta entonces no te voy a tocar –Touya

- Touya por favor… no he estado con nadie… no me hagas esto –dijo Meiling llorando

- Hasta que regrese hablamos, ya sabes cuando salga cierras con la tranca, voy a ver a Syaoran no sé a qué hora regrese… aunque regreso con mis padres así que no tienes por qué esperarme –dijo Touya saliendo

Meiling puso la tranca mientras lloraba… se acurruco en un cojín y después de un rato se quedó dormida, después escucho la puerta de abajo, ya era tarde pero se despertó, se asomó y vio a Touya que entraba a casa de sus padres, y se fue a dormir, solo pensaba pero no podía hacer nada, quiso acomodar sus cosas pero no sabía cuántas velas tenia y cuando le iban a dar más, así que mejor se acostó y espero al otro día con luz de sol para acomodar sus cosas.

Desde ese momento Meiling era una sedita, ayudaba en todo lo que le pedía su suegra.

- Sabes Meiling… vamos a empezar a hacer una canastilla, para el bebé –dijo su suegra

- Pero… yo no estoy esperando un bebé… aun no… con su hijo… ni nadie –dijo muy apenada Meiling

- No ahora pero cuando regrese entonces sí, y hay que estar preparados para cuando lleguen los retoños –sonrió la señora

Eso a Meiling la animo y empezó a aprender a hacer ropita para "sus futuros hijos" que a lo mejor tardaba en llegar más de un año y medio el primero pero por lo menos ya tenía la esperanza de que iban a llegar

Sé portaba muy tranquila, escuchaba rumores pero no contestaba.

Lo que si le dolió ver fue cómo la gente veía a sus padres y hermanos, y como agachaban la cabeza para que no les dijeran nada.

Eso sí le dolía mucho a Meiling.

Los papás de Touya no les reclamaron nada, ni Touya, pero sentía muy feo ver a sus padres agachar la cabeza por su culpa.

Y sí, cuando Syaoran pudo pisar hicieron su equipaje y partieron a caballo en busca de novia para Syaoran.

Continuara:

Yo había pensado en hacer una historia por capitulo, pero este ya está muy largo y apenas voy por la mitad del capítulo así que esperen el siguiente capitulo

Besos gracias por leer mis historia, y en esta historia en particular van a ser siete historias independientes, aunque al final las voy a unir.

9:10 de la noche 17 de mayo de 2014

El sábado que viene 24 de mayo de 2014 es mi cumpleaños, cumplo 52 años, hay se ven mucho, y aunque soy abuela ya de tres nietos hermosísimos, ya saben abuela cuervo, no me siento vieja, es más me gustó mucho escribir porque me siento adolecente escribiendo todas estas historias y cómo en algunas de mis historias menciono, muchos piensan que tengo alrededor de 16 años

Estoy feliz llegar a esta edad con todo lo que tenemos, principalmente mi hermosa familia, mi marido está de nuevo trabajando lejos, ojala me pueda ir a vivir con el después del bautizo de mi nieta Naomi Consuelo

Mi nieta Danna Jimena ya va a cumplir sus 3 años en octubre y mi nieto Raúl Jorge en dos días más cumple tres meses de edad, aunque parece de 6 los quiero mucho a todos.

Besos Dios qué todo salga bien

Los quiero mucho

Amelia Salazar Smeraldtsuki

Anoche 19 de mayo, escuche en las noticias que en la semana en un cenote de Yucatán estado de México, en una zona maya, se han descubierto cuerpos de varios animales prehistóricos y de una niña que fue ahogada hace aproximadamente 13 mil años, yo estaba dudosa con la fecha de la historia del capítulo anterior porque se supone que es antes que está historia, no 13 mil, pero si como 2100 años de antigüedad.

Y otro comentario para quienes no pueden creer en los matrimonios en un solo día, bueno en particular el que menciono arriba de Touya con Meiling, antes y hasta apenas unos 50 años, si no es que menos, si una mujer era violada, la casaban con la persona que abuso de ella, las mujeres no teníamos ni voz ni voto, y desafortunadamente en muchos países todavía la mujer no tiene ni voz ni voto en pleno siglo 21, por el momento secuestrados a más de 20 niñas, de una escuela por ir a la escuela, sí… las mujeres no tienen derecho a ser educadas en esos países, y sus ropas de las mujeres prácticamente solo les es permitido que se vean sus ojos.

Pobres de todos esos hombres con mentes tan estrechas.

Y acuérdense que hasta hace poco la esperanza de vida ha aumentado por los avances de la ciencia, pero en aquel entonces la gente normal vivía alrededor de los 35 años, si alguien llegaba a los 40 o 45 años les decían que tenían pacto con el diablo, o que eran brujos, o que se yo cuantas ideas extrañas más tenían de las gentes longevas, o que vivían más años que todos.

Y aun a la fecha en los países pobres en el momento que una niña empieza con su regla, en ese momento la casan, para ya no tener que mantenerla.

Y aunque es extraño, a mi abuela la casaron a los trece años, y fue en el siglo pasado, y mi mamá a los 17, mi hermana se casó a los 19, aunque yo a los 23, pero eso de casarse una mujer de más de 20 años de edad tendrá de unos 50 o 60 años para acá.

Dios que todo salga bien.


End file.
